The End of an Era
by urzule
Summary: Throughout their lives, there has only been one constant, War. What happens now that the Great War is over? Based in the G1 Universe - Featuring Soundwave and his unique outlook on life. Chapter 7 is up, thanks for the reviews and for your patience!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes - This story came to me as a dream, a very detailed dream. It gnawed at me until I finally started writing it down several days later. This story takes place approximately one year after the Great War has ended. Both Armies are adjusting to a lifestyle that they have not had a chance to live in over a millennium. Some are embracing the new Cybertron, others are not fairing so well.  
  
(I will be using Earth time frames like months, years, minutes to describe time.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
This was a trip that Soundwave both looked forward to and dreaded. Every week he traveled from Polyhex to Scarrad. Most of the time he took the public transit that had been re-built in the past year, last week Starscream had taken him. This week, to Soundwave's surprise, Starscream said he would take him again. He had known Starscream for many years, from the beginning of the Great War to the end, but in the last 12 months, Soundwave had seem so much change in his younger fellow Decepticon, every day still brought on surprising behavior.   
  
Soundwave checked his eternal clock, Starscream would be here very soon. He finished his household tasks and went to announce his departure.  
  
"Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Ravage, Buzzsaw, I will be leaving in two minutes."  
  
The five smaller robots made their way into the room at various speeds. Rumble and Frenzy were always the first, followed by Buzzsaw and Laserbeak.. Ravage, being the oldest, sauntered in, no doubt a private rebellion of sorts.  
  
Soundwave's tapes, his creations, rarely spent time in his chest compartment anymore. There really wasn't any need to, he did not have to protect them anymore from harm. They could travel wherever they desired without the threat of war. Soundwave was glad for this, it gave each of them a chance to become individuals, live their own lives apart from him.  
  
"Say. . . uh, HI for me Soundwave" Frenzy said uncomfortably, avoiding contact with Soundwave's optics.  
  
"Yeah!" Rumble chimed in, a little more excited.  
  
"You are all welcome to come with me, as you already know."  
  
First silence, then "We know Soundwave" Rumble spoke again, "It's just, well. . "  
  
"I understand" Soundwave bent down and put a hand on Rumble's shoulder. "You will come with me when you are ready. You have nothing to fear, and you will realize that in time."  
  
Soundwave's optics glowed as he sent a telepathic "warmth" out towards all of them.  
  
The sounds of a jet engine coming closer along with a Transformation sound interrupted the quiet moment.  
  
"I must go now." Soundwave stood up and walked towards the entrance of his home. He opened the front door to a huge grin and a "Well are you ready or what?!"  
  
Soundwave smiled, "I am ready Starscream."  
  
Starscream looked past Soundwave into the house,   
  
"Hey Starscream." Frenzy said and Rumble waved.  
  
"Hey shorty" Starscream smirked. A year ago, Rumble would have pile driven Starscream's face for insulting his younger brother, but now, he just elbowed Frenzy in the torso and said "Yeah, "Shorty"   
  
"Hey! You're the same height!"  
  
"Are you coming alone" Starscream turned back to Soundwave.   
  
"Yes, I believe so,"  
  
"SQUAACK!" Laserbeak flew up behind Soundwave and landed on his shoulder mounted cannon. She jumped from one foot to the other as she silently told he large blue creator, "I will come too"  
  
Soundwave didn't say anything in return. He just pressed the button on his opposite shoulder which opened his chest compartment. Laserbeak lifted off, glided in front of him, transformed and entered the opened tray.  
  
"Your turn" Starscream said as Soundwave closed up the compartment again.  
  
Soundwave nodded slightly, turned back to his offspring, "behave"  
  
Rumble and Frenzy stopped poking each other and smiled. "We will!"   
  
"They will" Ravage growled.  
  
Soundwave closed the door behind him and looked back at Starscream who in turn held out his hand. Soundwave then did a transformation of his own into his player mode and landed perfectly in the outstretched hand.   
  
  
  
"It's amazing how small a size some of you can transform into." Starscream mused as he placed Soundwave in his own chest compartment. Taking a few steps to gather some momentum, Starscream took of into the sky, transforming in mid flight towards Scarrad. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"How many weeks has it been Soundwave?" Starscream spoke through his intercom in his cockpit.   
  
"I assume you mean since the war ended?"  
  
"Yeah, of course that's what I mean" he said sharply, "I mean, yes, since the truce." He added softly.  
  
Soundwave had been used to hearing Starscream speak before he thought about how his words sounded. For years, Starscream just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. He had no filter from his main processor to his mouth. Lately, the former air commander had been listening to how he spoke, his words and his tone. Starscream's communications skills had improved tremendously now that the pressure was off and he was back doing what he loved - being a scientist.   
  
He and Soundwave did not work in the same building all the time, but they had worked on two different projects together and were equally surprised at how much they had in common. In the Decepticon army, the two of them has specific roles, Starscream, the air commander, Soundwave, the communications expert. Both had to give up their lives as scientists in order to immerse themselves completely in these roles. Now, those roles were what felt like ancient history. Along with the rest of their comrades, they could follow another life path, a much more satisfying one.   
  
  
  
"It's been 54 weeks"   
  
  
  
"It seems like much longer, doesn't it?" Starscream sounded whimsical.  
  
  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
  
  
"Do you miss it Soundwave?"  
  
  
  
"No, I don't believe I do." Soundwave thought. "I don't miss it at all."  
  
  
  
"What about your creations, they seem different."  
  
  
  
"Yes, I noticed quite a change in several of them." Soundwave pushed Laserbeak into sleep mode before he continued. "Rumble and Frenzy have reverted back to a more childish state, something I did not forsee would happen. Buzzsaw has become quite dependant on Ravage and myself for guidance, and Laserbeak has been, well, quiet."  
  
  
  
"They didn't have a chance to grow up naturally Soundwave" Starscream spoke, "They were created when the war began and that's how they've always lived."  
  
  
  
"Yes, they had a hard time in the beginning. They often found reasons to get into fights with one another, and I realize now it was because conflict had been part of their everyday lives"  
  
  
  
"How are they adjusting now?"  
  
  
  
"They have been improving at a steady state. Ravage is hard to read sometime, but I do believe he is totally healed, he had taken the role of "Big Brother" much more seriously than he used to, he takes good care of the others when I am not around."  
  
  
  
"He still can't stand me." Starscream chuckled.  
  
  
  
"He doesn't like anyone."  
  
  
  
"Some things never change. I'm surprised Laserbeak joined you today."  
  
  
  
"So am I. I have been explaining every week that they are welcome to come with me on this visit, I did not expect Laserbeak to be the first to take me up on that offer."  
  
  
  
"I knew she would be the first." Starscream said flatly.  
  
  
  
"You did?" Soundwave replied surprised.  
  
  
  
"Yes, just think about it Soundwave."  
  
  
  
"I have thought about it, and I predicted Ravage would be the first to join me."  
  
  
  
"Geez, you sound like Shockwave when to talk like that."  
  
  
  
"Is that a compliment or an insult."  
  
  
  
"Heh" Starscream laughed, "both I guess."  
  
  
  
The rest of the flight was in silence. Soundwave reconnected himself with Laserbeak, allowing the small Decepticon to wake up when she wanted. Which she did, immediately.  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling Laserbeak." Soundwave asked telepathically through the link he shared with all of his creations.  
  
"I am scared Soundwave." she quickly responded.   
  
  
  
"You have nothing to fear." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"We're here Soundwave, wakey wakey!" Starscream said as he transformed and gently landed not wanting to rock his passenger around too much. He opened his cockpit and placed Soundwave on the ground. The large blue Decepticon transformed and stretched out his arms.  
  
  
  
"I am not used to being in that mode for that long."  
  
  
  
"You could have taken the train, heck, you could have taken Astrotrain."  
  
  
  
"Then it would have taken twice as long to get here."  
  
  
  
"Oh, so you're using me for my speed, the truth comes out." Starscream punched Soundwave in the upper arm playfully.  
  
  
  
"I realize you are joking Starscream, but I would like to clarify, I asked you to come last week because I find your company engaging, and you are my friend."  
  
  
  
Starscream, not used to getting a compliment, shrugged and turned away, "thanks."  
  
  
  
"And I knew that it would be a good idea if you came here as well."  
  
  
  
Starscream looked back at Soundwave, his face looked grim, even pale. "listen, now that we're here, I don't know if I can do this. I. . . thought I would, but I've changed my mind. I'll just wait here for you, OK?"  
  
  
  
Soundwave was about to question if an event last week had prompted Starscream's change of heart, but he decided against it. "That is fine Starscream. If you decide otherwise, just come in."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I might, we'll see" He smiled nervously.  
  
  
  
Soundwave reached out and put his hand of Starscream's shoulder for a moment, then walked in the building in front of them and he was greeted by an Autobot.  
  
  
  
"Hello Soundwave, you're here early this week." Red Alert spoke from behind the glass.   
  
  
  
"Starscream chose to fly me over here again."  
  
  
  
"Does he need a pass as well?" Red Alert opened the large door and walked out into the room where Soundwave entered.  
  
  
  
"No I do not think so." Soundwave took the pass that Red Alert handed him. He put it over his Decepticon insignia, it glowed for a moment and faded from sight. "How has he been this week."  
  
  
  
"Oh the same. He pushes everyone around one moment and won't speak to anyone the next. That's how he was this morning. He hasn't said a word since he woke up from stasis. We left him in his room today, he didn't want to leave and Bombshell felt it was best to not force him out."  
  
  
  
"I am ready to see him then."  
  
  
  
"That's fine. After you have finished your visit, Bombshell wanted to speak to you, do you have time to stick around a bit later?"  
  
  
  
"I will ask Starscream if he can stay, if not, it will have to wait until next week or Bombshell can contact me at the lab tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Go ahead then, I'll see you when you come out."  
  
  
  
Soundwave entered the next room and the wall closed in behind him. He travelled down the hall on the left. Usually he didn't look at the names on the doors, but today, he found himself reading every name. Skydive, Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Brawn, Gears and Ironhide, he remembered that Autobot, he was older, probably too old to change his ways. There were many more Autobots, though Soundwave didn't recognize their names. Huffer, Warpath, Broadside. . . .   
  
  
  
He walked through a large heavy set of double doors. He had entered the Decepticon wing of the building. Again, he found himself looking at the names. The three brothers, Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge, they were all here. Sixshot, Bonecrusher, every Combaticon has his own room except Onslaught. Soundwave always had more respect for Onslaught than his teammates. Onslaught was now educating younger Cybertronians about the History of Cybertron. He was the only one of the Combaticons that were able to think beyond war, he was intellegent and swift and he proved himself strong enough to handle the end of the Great War.  
  
  
  
Strong enough. Soundwave cursed at himself for saying that. All these Cybertronians in this building were strong, he knew that, they just didn't know how to live now that the war was over. It was amazing how it began. With one Decepticon and one Autobot.  
  
  
  
Thundercracker and Mirage.   
  
  
  
The two of them for months had been exchanging transmissions trying to find a way to end the Great War. And after years of slowly convincing their fellow teammates that there was more to life than this, they succeeded almost two years ago. The truce was announced. In the name of Cybertron, the two warring factions put down their arms and concentrated all their efforts in returning to Cyberton and restoring their planet to it's prior glory. There were few that were affected by the truce at first. They were too busy on Earth building a spaceship to transport not only the people, but the remains of the Arc and the Nemisis as well. They wanted no trace of Cybertronian technology left on earth. After that had been completed and the long journey home came to an end, the changes began. Cybertron was whole once again.   
  
While most of the population took the change as the greatest event that ever happened in their lifetime, there were some who could not handle it. They couldn't function in the new society. They had no role to fulfill, they just couldn't do it. Bombshell had been the first to diagnose the behavior and he immediately shared his knowledge with the Autobots' resident head doctor, Wheeljack. The two of them worked quickly to find a solution to the swiftly growing problem, but they couldn't do it. These individuals were mentally damaged, some beyond repair. The war had been the only thing keeping them going and now that was gone. The best thing they could do was to build a place where these former soldiers could rest and hopefully find some peace.  
  
  
  
Soundwave stood in front of the door belonging to the man he considered the most incredible, most powerful Decepticon that ever lived. He was cunning, intellegent,, a great leader, and most important a great friend. Soundwave felt a wave of sadness overwhelm him. He leaned against the wall knowing it would be a terrible idea to enter the room feeling like this. He took a deep breath and attempted to gain control over his emotions. He felt his own anxiety lessen and only Laserbeak's remained. That was something he had not thought of. Having his creations with him, being so close to their minds and their fears, might become overwhelming in this particular situation.   
  
  
  
"Laserbeak" He spoke again, inside his mind. "Please try and stay calm, your feelings are very strong right now and I'm finding it hard to filter out. Do you think you can do that."  
  
  
  
"I will do my best to keep them to myself Soundwave, but your own emotions are breaking through my barriers as well." She paused, then finally spoke again, "I never realized how hard this has been for you to come here every week. Why didn't you tell us it was this hard on you?"  
  
  
  
"I..." He didn't have an answer, "I didn't want you. . . " Soundwave took another deep breath,   
  
  
  
"To see how much this hurt you as well." Laserbeak finished the sentence for him. "I know how close you two were, I know how much you admired him."  
  
  
  
"Admire" Soundwave corrected, "I still admire him. I always will." He stood up straight. "OK, I am ready to enter his room, are you ready as well."  
  
  
  
"Yes, I will stay in stasis while you chat, wake me up when it is a good time for me to. . say hello."  
  
  
  
Soundwave nodded and put Laserbeak to sleep. He turned and opened the door with the name MEGATRON on it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
  
  
  
Soundwave stepped through the first door, took a few steps so he was standing directly in front of the second door which was clear so the occupant could see who was coming to see him.   
  
Megatron sat on his stasis bed facing the opposite direction. He showed no sign that he heard anyone enter. It still unnerved Soundwave to see Megatron without his signature fusion cannon. His other weapon, his energy axe, was mounted beautifully on the wall, as a prized possession should be. However, it was incased in a clear box that prevented it's owner from holding it in his hands.   
  
"Megatron" Soundwave's unique voice spoke softly, hoping to stir but not startle his former commander. "I am here to see you again."  
  
  
  
At first, Soundwave thought he hadn't heard him, but then Megatron turned around on his bed and looked up at him. "Soundwave" Megatron's voice, the noise of sandpaper on rock, "you're here early today."  
  
"Yes, I am, I took an earlier train this week."  
  
  
  
"You're a terrible liar Soundwave," Megatron got up and walked up to the door, "well, you don't lie well to me that is. You're were always a good liar when I asked you to be." He smiled briefly making optic to optic contact with Soundwave, then continued, "Is Starscream here?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, he brought me again this week."   
  
  
  
"Decided not to come in again did he?" Megatron spoke staring at the door behind Soundwave.  
  
  
  
"He was not sure if he could come in here yet, he was nervous."  
  
  
  
"Hmmm" Megatron sighed, still staring at the door.  
  
Soundwave looked at Megatron's face today. He looked very tired, more than he had seen him in a while. Yes, he was older than Soundwave, older than most of his fellow Decepticons, but he never looked it and very rarely felt it. He remembered during the war when it was being fought on Earth, those rare occasions after the long battles and the late nights, he would look at Soundwave with a tired smile and say "I'm getting to old for this."  
  
  
  
"Will you let me in Megatron." Soundwave finally said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Oh yes," Megatron said opening the door, "I apologize, my head seems to be elsewhere today."  
  
He walked away once Soundwave had entered the room and sat at one of the tables he had. Megatron occupied one of the larger living quarters and with Soundwave's help, the staff tried to make it as comfortable to the former warlord as possible. Soundwave sat down on the opposite side of the table and waited. Throughout his entire relationship with Megatron, Megatron was the one who initiated any sort of conversation for several reasons, first, he WAS the leader of the army so when he wanted to talk, his underlings better listen, and second, Soundwave was the quiet type.  
  
  
  
They sat their for a few minutes in silence, Megatron continued to stare into space and Soundwave just watched and waited. It looked as if Megatron was trying to figure out something, he looked puzzled. Finally he spoke, "Prime came to see me this week."  
  
  
  
Soundwave couldn't help but show his surprise. Optimus Prime had gone into seclusion after the war along with his mate Alita-One. The greatest Autobot leader in the history of Cybertron also had trouble dealing with his life after the war. He denied any public role in the new world and made it very clear that he was no longer the leader of the Autobots, he was a private citizen of Cybertron and he wanted to be left alone. No one had seen him in this area for almost 10 months.   
  
  
  
"He's made peace with himself." Megatron continued, "And he wanted to share that information with me." He shook his head, "I asked him why he cared what I thought and do you know what his answer was Soundwave?"  
  
  
  
Soundwave shook his head even though Megatron didn't wait for an answer.  
  
  
  
"Prime said he respected me for how hard I fought for what I believed in. He said I was a great leader and. . . he was sorry to see me in here." Megatron scowled deeply, "He told me about how he was thinking of creating his own family, and settling down for good. . . now that he had time."  
  
  
  
Soundwave scowled as well, he could tell Megatron was deeply troubled by the visit.  
  
  
  
"I think he just came in here to rub in the fact that he survived the war and, I . . ." Megatron trailed off again and slumped back into his chair. "I couldn't do it."  
  
  
  
"You survived as well. You have no reason to feel less a person than he. If he did indeed come in here and say these things to you, I consider him much smaller a person than you." Soundwave said calmly, knowing every work he spoke was the truth.  
  
  
  
Megatron got up and started to pace. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" He finally yelled. "I don't know what's going on anymore!" He walked around the room again.   
  
  
  
"Megatron,."Soundwave began.  
  
  
  
"I DON'T HAVE A PLACE IN THIS WORLD!" Megatron slammed his fist into the wall leaving a huge gaping hole.   
  
  
  
Soundwave kept silent, letting Megatron sort out the anger rather than ask him to calm down. This visit from Optimus Prime disturbed Megatron greatly. What was bombshell thinking letting Prime in here to see Megatron?   
  
  
  
Megatron sat back down at the table. "I don't know how much longer I can live like this."  
  
  
  
"In here?" Soundwave questioned, "You know that you can leave here anytime you like. You committed yourself to this place which means you can leave whenever you feel you are ready."  
  
"No, not here Soundwave" Megatron looked at his left hand and arm, the one that carried his dreaded fushion cannon, the one that sparked fear in every Autobot he had ever met. He placed that hand over his chest and quietly added, "In here."  
  
  
  
After a moment of attempting to regain his OWN composure, Soundwave spoke, "You are much to hard on yourself. Much harder than anyone else has been towards you. You think that your former troops have lost their respect for you. That is far from the truth. They respected you more than you can imagine when they came to you and said they no longer wanted to fight the war. Many suspected that you would lose control completely and attempt to destroy everyone who wanted the truce. You didn't do that. You told them you needed to think about what they said, and you did. You came back to them and told them that if they wanted a truce, then you would give them a truce. You took over the role that Thundercracker began and you MADE sure that all the things that being a Decepticon stood for were maintained. WE didn't have to give up any of our beliefs because you didn't let us. You gave us peace, and you did it as only the leader of the Decepticons could."  
  
  
  
"As a tyrant. . ." Megatron finished the sentance.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you wouldn't budge on any of the important points during those talks. No one else could have done that, not even Shockwave."  
  
  
  
"Shockwave, yes" Megatron's mind wandered again, "How has he been doing?"  
  
  
  
"He is very busy. His role as Guardian is much more complex now that he has the whole planet to look after, NOT just Decepticon territory."  
  
  
  
"He did a fine job keeping our land intact when we were on Earth."   
  
"You chose well Megatron."  
  
  
  
Megatron looked at Soundwave. "Now I know why the others always considered you a suck-up."  
  
  
  
The two of them laughed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Soundwave and Megatron continued to talk. Soundwave usually stayed for a few hours each week. This week, after checking his internal clock, he noticed he's already been there for over 3 hours. He wondered if he should go and get Starscream.  
  
  
  
"You've been here a long time Soundwave, do you need to go?" Megatron said noticing Soundwave cock his head, as he did every time he checked the time.   
  
  
  
"No," Soundwave answered, "I can stay longer."  
  
  
  
"Good." Megatron looked directly at Soundwave, something he didn't do very often anymore. His optics raised in surprise when he noticed, "Your chest, you have a cassette with you today."  
  
  
  
He had almost forgot. "Yes, I do" Soundwave looked down, "Laserbeak asked if she could come with me today. I will wake her."  
  
  
  
"Laserbeak," Soundwave woke her up via his link. "When you are ready, you may come out and make your presence known."  
  
  
  
He could feel her panic briefly. Her mind raced but Soundwave did not interfere with her thoughts, she had come this far.   
  
  
  
"I am ready."  
  
  
  
Soundwave pressed the button on his shoulder and his chest compartment opened. Laserbeak jumped out and transformed in mid air. She stayed airborne for a moment, then gently landed on the table the two larger Transformers occupied. She stayed closer to Soundwave and first, finally she turned and looked at Megatron.   
  
  
  
"Hello Laserbeak." Megatron said  
  
  
  
Laserbeak let out a small "squak" in return. She bounced a few times on the table and flapped her metallic wings.   
  
  
  
Megatron smiled. "It is nice to see you as well." He looked at Soundwave again who had risen from his chair.  
  
  
  
"I must speak to Starscream, I will be back in a few moments." He walked and opened the first door. He knew that the two of them would be more comfortable in these awkward moments if they faced them alone. He went through the second set of doors and down the hallway he came before. When he walked outside, Starscream was sitting on a bench.   
  
  
  
"Starscream, I must apologize for being in there so long."  
  
  
  
Starscream got up and stretched his arms. "Don't worry about it. I went for a quick flight and visited a few old friends, I just got back, I thought YOU'D be waiting for me!" He smirked then his face turned more serious. "So, how's it going in there."  
  
  
  
"The visit is proceeding well, however Megatron is NOT doing well in this place." There was a strong tone in Soundwave's voice that Starscream rarely heard. Soundwave, even if he was getting emotional, never sounded like it, so if Starscream detected some sort of dread in his synthesizer-like voice, there must be something very wrong with Megatron.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean? He's getting worst."  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am concerned that this environment is not helping his progress, but hindering it instead.." Soundwave paced, something ELSE he never did.  
  
  
  
"Soundwave, you're freaking me out here." Starscream stepped closer to Soundwave, who had placed a hand over his optics.   
  
  
  
"I. . . I apologize" He sighed, "I am frustrated and feel the need to vent."  
  
  
  
Starscream inwardly smiled. When others vented, they screamed and yelled and punched inanimate objects. Soundwave . . . paced.   
  
  
  
"What if you speak to Bombshell, do you think that would help?"  
  
"NO I don't believe so." Soundwave took a few steps as he spoke, "Megatron is a unique situation. I do not think that Bombshell or the other doctors here are taking his history into enough consideration."  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Starscream agreed. "I know what you're saying. He's not like the others here, he wasn't just a soldier caught up in the war, HE started the war. He's the one who recruited all of us into fighting for the Decepticon cause. He can't be treated like everyone else..." Starscream trailed off noticing Soudwave had sat down with his head in his hands. "Primus, Soundwave better not start to. . .." Starscream thought to himself ,  
  
  
  
"I'm fine Starscream, just tired from this ordeal."   
  
  
  
"Opps, forgot you're a telepath." Starscream went and sat on the bench as well. Stared forward for a few minutes and finally spoke again. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
  
  
Soundwave leaned back, taking a deep breath. "I have a plan that will require. . .help."  
  
  
  
Starscream looked at Soundwave, "my Help?"  
  
"Yes, preferable your help." 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
Soundwave entered the first set of doors to Megatrons room. He stood for a moment and watched one of his older creations and his oldest friend talk. The two of them did not notice his return so he just watched until Laserbeak looked over and squawked. Megatron looked over his shoulder then turned back to Laserbeak and said something. Laserbeak squawked again and took off from the table. She flew over to the door and nudged it open so Soundwave could enter.   
  
  
  
She flew back and instead of landing on the table, she landed on Megatrons shoulder, a very familiar perch during the war. Soundwave saw Megatron's head lean slightly towards the smaller Decepticon and Laserbeak murmured quietly.  
  
  
  
Soundwave sat back down watching what he considered the most affection Laserbeak had shown for anyone in her life. She made sad little noises and rubbed her beak against the side of Megatron's head. Soundwave could feel the pure emotion coming from her. She did not have the ability to speak out loud so Soundwave and his offspring were the only ones who could hear her use words through their link. Because of her lack of sophisticated voice box, all she could make were primal noises and she was making many of them right now.  
  
  
  
"Soundwave, " Megatron spoke quietly, "I can usually decipher what she is trying to say, but right now, I cannot. I need you to translate."  
  
  
  
Soundwave sat up knowing this would be difficult. "She's very sad. She says that she doesn't understand why you are in here. She. . . doesn't like that you're in here and she wants you to leave. She doesn't like seeing you like this."  
  
  
  
Megatron's face what little color he had. Laserbeak squawked again and jumped several times waving her wings around and took off. She landed again on Soundwave's arm.   
  
  
  
"I don't either." Soundwave finally said forcing the words out.  
  
  
  
"Soundwave don't. . . I can't handle..." Megatron studdered  
  
"I think you should come and stay with us."   
  
  
  
Those words left Megatron and Laserbeak in stunned silence and HE couldn't believe he summoned up the courage to make that statement. Soundwave talked to Starscream outside about his decision to ask Megatron to leave the hospital and come live with him and his creations. They both agreed that it would be best for their former leader, however they couldn't predict how Megatron would react. Would he be outraged by what he might consider pity? "He'll probably beat you into putty for feeling sorry for him." Starscream had let out a half-hearted joke before Soundwave came back in.   
  
  
  
Megatron got up from the table and walked away to look out the only window his room had. He held his hands behind his back and stood looking outside. The silence was painful to be patient with but Soundwave kept quiet. He didn't want to interfere with Megatron's thought process, no matter how mixed it has been as of late. Soundwave knew the Megatron he'd come to know after these many years was in there and logically thinking about Soundwave's statement.   
  
Soundwave shifted in his seat, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"You are losing yourself by staying here." Soundwave stood up, his optics flared brightly than returned to their normal brightness. "I believe that if you come and stay with my creations and myself, you will find a purpose again, you will move on."  
  
Soundwave quickly added.  
  
"Unless of course you do not really want to move on."  
  
  
  
"Don't try that tactic with me Soundwave." Megatron growled, "You should know by now that your deliberate attempts to affect the decisions of others does NOT work on me."  
  
"I apologize Megatron, that was rather low of me." He sat down again.  
  
Megatron looked out the window again, "You know, for someone who doesn't talk a lot, you certainly are having trouble shutting up today."  
  
To be continued. Please feel free to review, all comments are welcomed with an open mind and heart. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
Soundwave walked outside the clinic and kept walking past Starscream, who had gotten up from his seat to greet him. Starscream found himself hitting what could only be described as a wall of thought. As Soundwave stormed past him, an invisible wave knocked him back a few steps.  
  
  
  
Starscream didn't follow him, instead he stood there amazed.   
  
  
  
"I've never seen Soundwave pissed off before" He thought to himself smirking slightly. "I've seen him annoyed, but never mad. I've also never seen him and Megatron have a fight before which is the ONLY reason Soundwave could be so mad."  
  
Starscream went back and sat down on the bench outside the clinic. "I remember I always wanted them to fight, it was infuriating how well those two got along. And it wasn't fair, I was the Second in Command, I should have been the one whom Megatron confided in, not Soundwave." He shook his head. "Like anyone would confide in me after the way I acted during the war. I was the biggest jerk that war had ever seen." Starscream looked around and sighed. "When the war ended, it was like blinders were removed from my brain. I feel different now. I feel better. I don't know who I was back then besides a small minded, egotistical, power hungry CHILD. Now, I'm ME again" He bowed his head. "Just older and hopefully wiser."  
  
Starscream looked in the direction that Soundwave walked away.  
  
"Hmmm," he said out loud, "he doesn't appear to be coming back... maybe I should." A chill ran down his spine. "No.." He thought to himself, "I don't know if I can do that."  
  
He stood up, "I haven't seen Megatron since he disbanded the army. I don't even know if he'd even WANT to see me."  
  
Starscream kicked the bench he had been sitting on. "COME ON YOU IDIOT!" He yelled out loud, "stop being a coward for once in your life!"  
  
He walked into the clinic boldly and hammered his hand down on the counter, "I want to see Megatron NOW!"   
  
Red Alert looked up at Starscream trying not to frown, "OK, you can go right in," he answered dryly, "you don't need to punch anything or anyone to do so." The doors slid open, "just go left down through a set of doors, it will be the second door on your left."   
  
"Fine! Thank you." Starscream walked through the doors and down the hallway. He read the names on the rooms and found himself smirking thinking to himself. "I know the war's over but I can't help but feel a ting of satisfaction knowing all these Autobots are in there." He smirked again. "I guess part of me will always be a selfish bastard."  
  
He continued down the hall and came to the door he was looking for. Starscream hesitated for a moment, then shook his head clear of doubts. "If I don't do this now, I'll never do it." He swiftly went through the door and came face to face with Megatron. The second door to the room was the only thing separating the two former Decepticon leaders.   
  
Megatron appeared to be as shocked as Starscream.   
  
  
  
"Hello Megatron" Starscream said quickly for the same reason he came into the room so fast. He knew he'd loose the courage to say anything if he waited.  
  
"I" Megatron studdered, "I was expecting Soundwave..." he trailed off.  
  
Starscream felt a surge of emotion, a familiar one he hadn't felt since the war, jealousy.  
  
"That's a fine thing to say to me after I finally get the guts to come in here and face you." Starscream blurted out angrily. "You certainly haven't changed have you!"  
  
Megatron took a step back in shock. "That's not what I meant Starscream."  
  
"Yeah?!" Starscream couldn't control himself, "It was always about Soundwave wasn't it?! I was your second in command. I was the one you should have confided in, but NO! You chose a communications expert over me to talk to... wait, a communications expert to talk to, that destroys my argument. Shit."  
  
He took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead with his hand.   
  
  
  
"Starscream" Megatron opened the door. "You can come in the room." He walked away as he spoke, avoiding the seekers optics. Starscream followed him in and looked around.  
  
"Nice place you have here." Was all he could think of saying.  
  
"Very amusing Starscream, and you say that "I" haven't changed." Megatron sat down at the table again, his shoulders slumped forward, his head hanging.  
  
Starscream looked more closely at Megatron. Thousands of observations were running through his head. He decided to pick the one most important observation and put it into words.  
  
"You look defeated Megatron." Starscream walked over and sat down as well. "You look as if you are a prisoner here. You optics are dim, you armor is dull. You are too young to look the way you do."  
  
"Do you KNOW how old I am?"   
  
  
  
"I know, I know. You're probably the oldest Decepticon I know, but you're not that old."he paused, "I do know you're old enough to be MY creator..." Starscream smirked, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Megatron looked at him, (which was exactly what Starscream wanted him to do) "Very funny Starscream. Haven't you ever heard that you're supposed to respect your elders."  
  
"Respect?" Starscream leaned his arms onto the table and looked right towards Megatron. "Respect should be earned, that's what you always taught me." He took a breath, and looked again at Megatron.  
  
"I haven't seen you since the war ended and I really thought I had moved on, but seeing you again, sheesh, I guess I have a lot on my mind still." Starscream shook his head  
  
"Then speak." Megatron said looking away again, another shadow crossed his face. The words sounded more like a command than a request which made Starscream smirk for a moment. He closed his optics and took a deep breath. He had a lot to say and now was the time to say it.  
  
"When I came to the Decepticons, I was a scientist and I was damn good at being a scientist, but I was also a very talented seeker, the best there was actually. And I also craved power. When I met you, the mighty warlord Megatron, I wanted to do everything I could to be noticed by you, did you know that?"  
  
Megatron looked away "yes Starscream, I knew that."  
  
"Thank you for answering truthfully, that means a lot. And I know I wasn't the only one. There were hordes of young Decepticon's that were vying for your attention. And I WON'T even mention all the young FEMALES..."  
  
Megatron smiled.  
  
"Oh yes," Starscream smiled as well. "I remember attempting to find some companionship back then, but OH NO, it wasn't ME they were looking for. Who the hell was I but some punk seeker, attractive yes, but powerful... no. Not yet at least." He frowned. "Everyone wanted you or to be like you."  
  
They made optic contact again.  
  
"When you picked me to be your air commander, it was the proudest moment of my life." he sighed and continued. "Then you and I got to know each other better, and that's when things started to go downhill."   
  
"When I first started out with you, I had no intention of ever overthrowing you. I was quite happy being one of the top guns. But as the years went by, I kept noticing that while others would receive praise for their efforts, ESPECIALLY Soundwave, I was rarely given a word of encouragement." He paused again. " That changed me so deeply as a person, you have no idea. I had no idea until the war ended and I had to find out who I really was all over again."  
  
He looked at Megatron. "Am I boring you yet."  
  
Megatron's gaze sharpened. "I am not the cold-hearted warlord that you think I am Starscream. As a leader, you have to stay emotionally detached from your troops. You no longer one of my troops, or are you forgetting? You are obviously telling me something that you've wanted to share for a long time. For that reason, you have my undivided attention."  
  
  
  
Starscream paused before continuing. Megatron's optics had glowed crimson when he spoke. To Starscream, that meant he was passionate about the words, and telling the truth.  
  
"You have changed"  
  
"Ofcourse I have." Megatron shot back. " So have you. I've never heard to speak anything but insults and boasts. And now you're pouring out your soul to me?"  
  
"I deserved that." Starscream sat back. "I was a prick, I know it. While I mostly have myself to blame for my behaviour, you sure helped me along."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"BECAUSE!" Starscream stood up, "You held me up to impossible standards. Nothing I ever did was good enough for the Mighty Megatron. If I screwed up, instead of coaching me on how to fix the mistake, you threatened to take my position away AND my life on several occasions as well!! I started hating you and looking down at you. I thought if I was leader of the Decepticons, I would do a better job than you any day. So I started mouthing off to you, making YOU the idiot in front of the troops instead of me all the time."  
  
"You could never have led the Decepticon's Starscream."  
  
"You know what, I know that now, I don't need you to tell me that." Starscream tried not to sound angry, but the words, even though they were truthful, still hurt. " I can handle the leadership role in smaller groups, but something as big as the Decepticon Army, I couldn't have done it. But at the time, I really thought I could have done a better job than you."  
  
"It was very hard to do." Megatron said quietly. "Sometimes, I don't know how I got through it day by day."  
  
"Honestly, I don't know how you did it." He took a deep breath, "Listen, Megatron, I went off topic there. What I was trying to say is, when I look back, I know I didn't handle some situations in the best way and now that I can look back and reflect, I just wanted to say that..." he paused and cleared his throat, "You were a great leader, maybe not to me specifically, but to everyone else. You kept the army together, you kept everyone believing in the Decepticon cause. I don't think there is or was a Decepticon alive that could have done a better job."  
  
The two of them sat in silence. Starscream noticed that Megatron did not even look up at him when he had finished speaking. Oh to be Soundwave right now and be able to peek into Megatron's mind. Was it too late for Starscream to say these words? Was Megatron too far gone? He just didn't know, he just watched his former leader sit there, and stare at a distant point in the wall.  
  
"Megatron.."   
  
"Don't..." Megatron interrupted, "..say anymore. Not yet." He looked away.  
  
This surprised Starscream. Megatron's voice was that of audible sandpaper. But now, it was even grainier, yet surprisingly clear.   
  
"This is too much for me to handle right now Starscream." He stood and walked away and coughed, "I wish you has waited until I..." he trailed off  
  
"Until what."  
  
He did not answer immediately, but continued to walk around the room.  
  
"Until I am strong again." Megatron spoke quietly, finally answering the question. 


End file.
